


57

by r_c_t_s



Series: Gonna be a star [2]
Category: SIXTEEN (TV), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_c_t_s/pseuds/r_c_t_s
Summary: (Минён ставит девяносто шесть из девяноста восьми, что будущий и уже начатыйбез неёсингл или альбом twice будет в радостно-припадочном-перволюбовном стиле).





	57

Минён херово. Всё скопилось внутри, разрыдаться бы и выплюнуть всё это, но не получается. Даже если попытаться. Слёзы высохли ещё где-то между одной, второй, третьей съёмкой. Точное время неизвестно, а пересматривать, чтобы вспомнить, желания нет и не было. 

Потому что как-то слишком сильно всё застревает посреди состояния «разрыдаться или нет». Ипочему-то всегда нет.

Минён даже слушает _ещё больше_ грустных песен, но скачанные около пятидесяти семи минут музыки действуют на что-то не внутри, совсем не внутри, только противный холодок по коже.

Может, помогут песни про безграничное счастье. (Минён ставит девяносто шесть из девяноста восьми, что будущий и уже начатый _без неё_ сингл или альбом twice будет в радостно-припадочном-перволюбовном стиле).

На самом деле их песня помогла бы больше всего. Просто потому, что там будет партия Чонён. Такая громкая, обволакивающая со всех сторон, будто так надо и необходимо, со всей своей грубостью и шершавостью. Голос Чонён — больше, чем просто пять букв. И можно же было бы подойти к Чонён и сказать что-то вроде: «Напой, чтобы меня наизнанку вывернуло». Но Минён не сталкивается с Чонён лицом к лицу. В последний раз между ними человек семь, и Минён видит её только на выложенных фанатками фото с этого трейни-шоукейса, а ещё рвёт нитку от юбки. 

 

Чонён появляется внезапно, и говорит, что, Минён, есть дело. А Минён просто хочет слышать её голос подольше и где-нибудь лечь, чтобы наконец-то разрыдаться и больше никогда не впадать в такие состояния между. Между пустотой и целостностью. Чтобы больше не зависеть от просто звуков и придуманных в голове глупых диалогов.  
Чонён подсаживается к ней.

— Помоги мне с Наён.

— Я никогда не знала Наён хорошо. Ты с ней под руку таскаешься, не я.

И это само вырывается.

— Прости.

От этого прости как-то слишком быстро отпускает. Минён хватает одного простого слова и всё. 

Уже как-то и не так плохо, как раньше.

Чонён не понимает, что с Минён и почему глаза у неё такие мокрые, и почему хочется прижать её к себе, и зачем так.  
Чонён Минён совсем не понимает, но обнимает её за плечи и что-то шепчет глупое, беспощадно глупое. 

Минён думает, что это последняя встреча с ней, 

но потом она всё ещё будет искать её фото.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано было ещё до дебюта twice, так что я даже и не помню, зачем уже второй раз этот намёк на Наён/Чонён.


End file.
